


Damage Control

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Sports, Warning for descriptions of injuries and broken bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Here is the thing: skating messes up your feet.And its not just a couple of bruises every now and then. Most sports leave a person prone to some kind of injury. Football, handball and basketball are all sports that deal with a ball of some kind being passed between players who run back and forth. Broken fingers, ankles and noses are all common. It’s just the way things are. There is always some kind of cost to playing a sport. Sometimes that cost is getting a heavy ball thrown straight at your face.Skating is no different.





	Damage Control

Here is the thing: skating messes up your feet.

And its not just a couple of bruises every now and then. Most sports leave a person prone to some kind of injury. Football, handball and basketball are all sports that deal with a ball of some kind being passed between players who run back and forth. Broken fingers, ankles and noses are all common. It’s just the way things are. There is always some kind of cost to playing a sport. Sometimes that cost is getting a heavy ball thrown straight at your face.

Skating is no different. 

Toes become wonky because they’ve broken so many times. You develop callouses everywhere because skates are not forgiving footwear. 

They’re just not. Even with ankle sleeves, gel heel sleeves, metatarsal cushions and toe separators, skates still damage your feet, though the protective equipment helps.

So Yuri is used to seeing the alarmed looks on the customer’s faces when he takes off his socks to have a nice soak outside. Their eyes would rest on the rest of the bruises on his body, ones that came from falling on the ice or slamming against the rink. 

Minako had never flinched, only made comments about her own ballet training and told him stories about other ballerinas and their injuries. But she was the one who called the doctor when she felt that Yuri’s feet looked too battered.

Victor just nods when he sees Yuri’s feet.

They’re in the hotel room after the Grand Prix Finals, still exhausted. It’s late at night and neither of them has managed to fall asleep yet. Yuri wants to check his feet for damage, just in case. The adrenaline often masks pain and there are cold packs in the mini fridge. Fortunately, his feet look fine. Well, they don’t look like shit. Yuri considers that a success.

Victor also promptly takes off his own socks, not that Yuri hasn’t seen him without them before. After all, Victor had been completely naked when Yuri had first seen him in the bath house. But at the time, Yuri hadn’t exactly been looking at Victor’s feet. He’d been busy having an existential crisis and trying to avoid having a heart attack at this sight of Victor standing like that in front of him.

Victor’s feet are a mess.

The sort of mess that no pedicure, no matter how expensive, can fix.

Yuri could just picture someone dragging Victor to a salon somewhere, and the person who’d seen his feet dragging out the heavy-duty equipment.

Victor’s toenails are painted silver to match his hair. The polish is a bit chipped around the edges, but there is a shine to them that Yuri has learned has to do with putting on a topcoat when the first layer has dried.

“You did that yourself?” Yuri asks, because Victor looks proud at the sight of the nail polish. “It looks nice.”

Victor nods, smiling in that way that means he’s genuinely happy.

“You want me to paint yours?” Victor asks, still smiling. “I’ve got some blue colors in my bag.”

“Sure,” Yuri says. “The twins tried to paint them once, but that meant that there were all sorts of colors…”

It takes Victor a few minutes to find the right make-up bag. He’s got several, since a skater has to look a certain way during competitions.

He comes back with at least five bottles, each one a different shade of blue. Yuri picks a royal blue color, because it looks right.

The scent stinks, but after a few minutes Victor has applied a single coat and is looking at his work like he’s just painted a masterpiece.

“Now we both look extra fancy,” Victor says, fanning Yuri’s feet with a paper fan that had been on the floor. His engagement ring gleams as his hand moves.

“Yeah,” Yuri says, looking down at his toes. He does feel rather dashing.

They change into their pajamas after the nail polish has dried and fall asleep side by side on one of the beds. Yuri did not clean off the nail polish until it had become so chipped that it was practically gone.

At that point Victor up-turns his special nail-polish make-up bag onto the bathroom floor and lines all the bottles according to color. And then he smiles.


End file.
